gotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Galean Royal Military
The Galean Royal Military is the primary military force of the country, and often clashes with the Red Knights for political favour. History Maintaining the title despite the fact the king is long gone, the Galean royal military is the largest armed force within Galea and is in charge of keeping its borders safe from its rivals and enemies. They maintain control of the navy as well as land forces. Often clashing with the Red Knights for military jurisdiction, the army is ultimately the workhorse of Galea- rather than spend its time dealing with esoteric threats or covert missions, the army strikes in the open. Currently they maintain numerous fortresses, with a large concentration in the Northern contested zone, to protect against Barbarian offences. They also serve as the police force in fringe towns, and are in charge of evacuating populations upon warpzone or shadowzone manifestation, or the Fog approaching. The army is unique amongst others in the region due to its inclusion of largely Domaen elves in its command structure. While restricted to the lower ranks exclusively, and often discriminated against, elves of both genders make up the grunts of the army, frequently dispatched on suicide missions. Regardless, their regular use is as retainers of knights within the army and camp attendants. Humans still make up the large portion of the army's forces. The army has a negative stance on pillage and rape, executing soldiers who are found to be committing it. Despite public knowledge, however, this only arose as a result of the Fel-Galea treaty after Galea suffered a crushing defeat after Fel retaliation for the massacre of a city. Fel stipulated terms and Galea still abides by it. However the army frequently turns a blind eye to molestation within its ranks, hence meaning that the small portion of elven women with the armed forces are regularly forced and have earned the title of army whores. While a few campaign for justice, their cries are largely left unheard. The command structure depends on two things- experience and blood line. Unfortunately, blood line often takes precedence, meaning that a noble will almost always have a high ranking military post. Certain posts have even become hereditary. The Council of Nine is attempting to introduce reforms, but the highly nepotist and traditional military command opposes and obstructs them at every turn. The army employs conscription in times of war, and drafts death-row prisoners when suffering a shortage. Younger sons of noble houses are also often forced into the military. Standard service is six years, after which the soldier can choose to stay on as a commissioned officer (given the opportunity) or honourably discharged. Command Structure Camp attendant A servant or slave, camp attendants answer to everyone within the camp and must follow their orders. Following behind the army's march, they are the last people assaulted during a battle but the first people left behind in a retreat. Most Domaen elves within the military are attendants, with the other major fraction being footmen. Footman An infantry soldier, they are given rudimentary armour and training, then placed under the purview of a sergeant. The backbone of the army, Footmen are either archers, crossbowmen, or spearmen. Swords are a rarity amongst Footmen, as they are considered a badge of honour. Man-at-arms Frequently mercenaries or experienced soldiers, men-at-arms often wear their own armour beneath Galean livery. Generally using swords, they are employed as shock-troops on the front line after the footmen ranks have immobilized the enemy. Sergeant The most senior non-commissioned rank in the army, sergeants lead groups of up to 30 Footmen and 10 Men-at-arms. Veteran soldiers, junior officers are encouraged to respect and listen to their advice. Very rarely an Elf manages to attain this rank. Lieutenant A junior officer, usually of noble blood, they lead five sergeants and their forces. Their green stripes, indicating their rank, are often likened to how green they themselves usually are. Warrant Marshall A more senior rank, Warrant Marshalls lead three lieutenant companies. Almost exclusively of noble blood, and often refuse to work with marshalls of rival bloodlines. High Marshall A High Marshall leads ten Warrant Marshalls and are answerable only to Generals and the Supreme Commander. Currently, High Marshalls are famous for forming cliques based on military ties, and hold influence within government. Generals Commanding forces of ten High Marshalls, General is the highest regular rank within the army, outside of war. They are designated to hold certain contested regions, and often act in the dual role of governor and negotiator. Defensive action is under their purview, but retaliatory attack must be approved by the Councillors. Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander is chosen by the Councillors from the army's generals and given complete control of the army during times of war, guiding it as he sees fit. Category:Factions